Farewell
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Before, she had just been a replacement for his sister, filling a hole in his heart that had formed at a young age. Later she became more precious to him than Minoru could have ever realized. Which made losing her all the more painful. YuzukixMinoru, Fluff, angst, feels, (Non Canon), *Oneshot* (I often feel out of the series, this pairing is the most overlooked)


**I apologize in advance to everyone for the feels in this story**

 **This is my first Chobits fic and I wanted it to make a mark on readers**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Yuzuki lay silently on the bed, everything in a blur and her computer whirring and growling within her. Her eyes weary and blurry, small beeps coming from her system showing she was still working. Her battery felt drained no matter how much Minoru plugged her in, it still remained low. She felt constantly tired and was now bedridden as he felt it was what was best for her.

Not wanting her to move or push herself excessively out of fear of what may happen if she did. The situation already putting enough strain on Minoru's emotions as it was. Going into protective mode and making sure that she was unharmed, undisturbed and as comfortable as possible. Though he had shut off emotionally some time ago.

No matter what he did to try and boost her, nothing seemed to have any effect on her. The condition seemingly getting worse and worse as time went on. Slowly losing memories of herself as days passed. At first it started small, unable to process small tasks and would make mistakes often. Sometimes she would make glitches, spilling tea, duplicating orders that Minoru gave her or just staring into space for long periods.

Becoming concerned by this sudden change in Yuzuki, Minoru did a background check on her. But was devastated to know that Yuzuki's system was slowly dying and she would be no more. She was starting to malfunction, the same way Mr Ueda's persocom wife had. All of the signs similar to what he had described of what happened to her before she was destroyed.

Not wanting her to get into any more harm, since she had put more strain on herself than any other persocom in the past. Minoru had condemned her to her room, having hooked her up to a system to monitor any more changes that may take place. Wanting to take readings and notes of any changes that may occur in the upcoming days.

As for Minoru, he was an utter wreck both mentally and emotionally. Having already lost his sister, now he was losing Yuzuki too. The loss becoming too much for him to handle anymore. He couldn't even consider living without her. He was aware of her being a persocom and not a human being. But she was more than that to him now, she was like family to him and irreplaceable.

She had been created at the worst point in his life. After losing his beloved older sister he had created a persocom built in her likeness to keep him company and ease his emotional loss. But now she had made her own place in his heart, more to him than just a persocom. But someone dear, someone who meant more to him than any other.

Hearing of what was going on; Chii, Shinbo and Hideki had come to stay at his place to comfort him. Aware of how important Yuzuki was to Minoru, having learned of her story and their relationship. They had always known that out of all the persocom's he owned, Minoru treated Yuzuki specially. There was definite proof she was different to the other persocoms' he had working as maids.

While bedridden, Chii had sat beside Yuzuki quietly simply holding her hand. Showing she cared for the blue haired computer a lot. As a persocom she could not be replaced once she stopped working. When her twin sister Freya had shut down due to her system malfunction. She had sat by her beside and comforted her, just like she was doing to Yuzuki right now in her own time of need.

Wanting to keep her as comfortable and calm as she could, helping her with any troubles that lay in her heart. Though she was deeply worried about Miss Yuzuki's condition, she did well not to show it. Knowing that Hideki and his friends were already troubled enough by what was going on. So she kept up a poker face instead.

* * *

Hideki and Shinbo sat quietly opposite Minoru, steaming cups of tea sat in front of them. They could only imagine what he was thinking about and just what he was feeling in this moment. First, he had lost his sister Kaede to a fatal illness at a young age, now he was losing Yuzuki too. Two of the people he loved and cared for the most, unable to protect them. Only being able to stand by and watch.

Yuzuki was more than just a maid to Minoru, anyone could see that. He treasured her above his other persocoms, worrying about her the most and always making sure she was ok. She became his family and he loved her dearly. Threatening and lashing out at anyone who treated her badly or even attempted to suggest anything that may harm her.

Though he was mad at what Takako's husband did to her, ignoring her over a Persocom and eventually abandoning her. Shinbo knew love was not something that anyone could ever really control. Love should be respected in all forms it took, be it platonic or romantic. His best friend Hideki had fallen in love with a persocom Chii, with whom he was now in a relationship with.

Then there was their current case with Minoru, whom clearly loved his own Persocom Yuzuki deeply. Having created her at a time in his life when he had suffered a great loss of a family member and was hurting badly. Now he was experiencing the cruel fate of losing Yuzuki and all he could do was watch. A truly cruel fate after what he had already been through.

Hideki knew deep down this happened to all persocoms, most would even replace them with a new one. But it was never easy when you grew an attachment to them, Mr Ueda knew that all too well. He never wanted to think about if this was Chii, it broke his heart at the very idea. So, god only knows how this was affecting Minoru. Despite being a genius, he was still very much a child.

He took a deep breath, it was now or never "You should talk to her Minoru. I know its hard, but you'll only regret not doing so. At least saying goodbye to her will get easier with time" he replied. Despite her not being a human, Minoru none the less loved Yuzuki and anyone could see that. Not in a romantic sense, but a platonic sense. Like a brother would an older sister.

"He's right man" Shinbo agreed firmly. He came along with Hideki, as he didn't want to leave Minoru alone in this situation. He was a close friend and it didn't feel right to let him suffer by himself. But if he didn't say what was on his mind or in his heart now, he would regret it for the rest of his life. Which would only kill him inside.

* * *

Minoru entered Yuzuki's room, followed by Hideki and Shinbo. Chii still sitting beside Yuzuki's bedside, holding her hand in her own tightly. Acting as a form of comfort to her through all of this. Knowing how scared and worried she felt given her situation, but Chii eased her with kind words and comfort. Allowing her to feel calm inside.

Hideki approached Chii smiling warmly at her, then patted her head gently "Thanks Chii. You've been a great help" he replied gratefully. However, now it was time for Minoru to have his words with her. Chii nodded obediently and stood up from her seat beside the bed. She then approached Hideki taking his hand in her own, allowing Minoru to sit by Yuzuki and hold her hand.

Minoru sat silently beside the ailing Yuzuki, taking her hand in his own. Holding it tightly, scared to let go. Trying to fight the tears that so badly wanted to spill down his cheeks. "Yuzuki?" he replied hesitantly. He didn't even know if she would hear him. He had no idea of how well she was working by this point and just what data she could still process.

Yuzuki slowly opened her eyes, then peered quietly to look upon her master's face. A warm smile spreading across her cheeks "Lord Minoru" she replied gently. She could see that he was upset which made her worried. She hadn't meant to cause him this much trouble, but this was something she could not prevent from happening as much as it hurt her inside.

Minoru hesitated then asked, "How are you feeling?" in a pained tone. Trying his hardest not to cry, not wanting Yuzuki to blame herself or feel any guilt about the situation they were in. But he was angry, resentment filling him at the fact he was for a second time having to say goodbye to someone he cared for and loved most of all.

Yuzuki blinked, a dazed look on her face "I'm so tired, but I don't understand why" she replied calmly. Her body felt so heavy and her system wasn't working as efficiently as it should be. Was she broken at all? But she had known that if that were the case, she would have known about it immediately. But her system wasn't telling her so.

A pained look came across Yuzuki and Shinbo's faces, all too aware of what was happening. Taking their time to admire and remember Yuzuki, for this would be the last time they ever saw her again. They then left the room together, Hideki leading Chii out with them. Wanting to give the two privacy before her untimely end.

* * *

"I'm sorry Lord Minoru. I have made you worry so much these past few weeks" she replied apologetically. But there was nothing that could be done to repair the damage that had been done to her system. She had hoped to spare him from this pain until he was old enough to accept it, but unfortunately time had not been kind to her.

Minoru stiffened, gripping her hand tightly "Don't say that Yuzuki! Don't you dare blame yourself!" he snapped bitterly. She was a persocom after all and all robots had a time limit, it was just a cruel truth. He would be forever grateful at all she had done for him and the memories the two of them had shared together through all of this.

Yuzuki then smiled softly, as always, he was being so kind to her. Refusing to allow her to blame herself for any of what was going on. She then slowly reached up her hand to caress his cheek affectionately. "Your so kind Lord Minoru. But then, you've always been a good person" she replied weakly. She had been so happy here, she loved seeing him smile and she loved spending time with Mr Hideki, Mr Shinbo and Miss Chii.

They had made so many happy memories together, both good and bad. But many that she looked back on fondly and wished she could experience them all over again anew. But unfortunately, she could not. She then sighed, gripping the hand he held so tightly in his own. "Lord Minoru. You must find someone else who makes you happy. You must attend school, shaping your own future by yourself. So, you can find… the person who is just for me" she replied in a pained tone.

Though he was distant and somewhat hard to understand, her master was a kind boy. He was just troubled and lost after losing his sister and living alone for so long. But he was not a bad person. She loved Minoru dearly, the same way his older sister must have. But she couldn't stay, as much as she hated to leave him like this. But their time together was now coming to an end.

Minoru felt his eyes sting and tears began to well up, as much as he fought to keep them back. He felt them pool over and spill down his cheeks, splashing their tightly gripped hands. Though she was indeed just a robot, over time she had become more than that. She was always there for him, no matter how crazy the request was. She worried about him and did her best to be of use to him.

Losing her like this, so suddenly made him realize he was still a child. How weak and powerless he actually was, despite his cold demeanor. Desperate not to lose someone again, trying as hard as he could to avoid heartache. But in the end, loss and grief had come back to haunt him and remind him of just how much he couldn't do.

A fond expression of love came across Yuzuki's face, she then raised her hand weakly to cup his cheek. "Be happy Minoru" she replied in a pained whisper. Suddenly, her eyes went blank and she jolted. Her body stiffening, and he hand slipping out of his grasp from his cheek. Landing on the bed beside her motionlessly. Her system shot and her computer dead, no more would she reboot.

Her eyes blank and empty, like a screen turned off. No longer capable of anything, no longer able to move whatsoever. Simply laying there silently, now nothing but a model or figurine. A blank robot with an old hard drive that would no longer work, simply a body. The memory and personality that was Yuzuki was no more.

Minoru went into shock, seeing her lifeless body laying there. Her cold, empty eyes staring back at him. No, this couldn't be true. She wasn't gone, this wasn't the end. It couldn't be. "Yuzuki?" he replied shakily approaching her. No longer would she make them tea, no longer would she accompany him. No longer would she be able to give him that sweet smile he loved so much.

The tears then spilled over harder and harder, until he was blinded by them. He then leapt at her body, screaming loudly as the tears fell. "Yuzuki! Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" he sobbed bitterly. His body shaking as sobs escaped his lips, his cries echoing the hall. Attracting the attention of Hideki and Shinbo, sensing something was wrong.

* * *

Shinbo placed a cup before Minoru quietly, before sitting beside Hideki. The latter sitting in his seat silently, red eyed with a heavy heart. No words to convey the emotions inside of his heart. How did anyone react to such a situation, yes it was different for she wasn't human. But the loss that they felt inside their hearts was none the less real.

Hideki couldn't find any words to make this better, having nothing to say in this situation. He couldn't believe Yuzuki was gone, having such a spirit despite being a persocom. Lighting up the room whenever she was around. She had truly been one of a kind, robotic or not. The future without her would surely be painful and sad, hard to replace.

Saddened by the emptiness she could feel in her heart and the broken look on his face. Chii got up from her chair slowly and wrapped her arms around Minoru, eloping him in an affectionate hug. Pressing him against her chest for comfort. Sensing a sadness about him that needed to be healed. Not wanting him to be in pain any longer.

"There, there Minoru" she replied gently. She knew he was in pain because of losing miss Yuzuki. But she, Hideki and Shinbo were here now, so he wasn't alone to suffer through all of this. It would be hard at first and he would miss her dearly, it would get easier with time and soon he would accept her loss comfortably. But for now he could mourn.

Though the others were in shock, not only from Yuzuki's passing but Chii's gesture. As it was not something she did so openly with other people thanks to Hideki's teaching. Minoru slowly wrapped his arms around Chii quietly for comfort. The scene slowly unfolding like a mother and child would. Easing the pain.


End file.
